


Our Love is Better Than Any Magic

by YuriSenpai



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Biting, Crossover, Cute, F/F, Fingering, Gryffindor!Mari, NSFW, Syltherin!Kanan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriSenpai/pseuds/YuriSenpai
Summary: Mari makes time for her and Kanan while the rest of the school is observing a quidditch match.





	Our Love is Better Than Any Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write, I wrote it in two days I just couldn't stop writing it! Hope you enjoy it!

KananMari

With a sly grin, Mari skipped down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room, not caring if anyone saw her.

It was safe to say that the majority of the school was watching the quidditch match, Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, and while Mari felt guilty she wasn't there to support her house, there was something she had been planning for a while.

Hopefully, to set her plan in motion, everyone would be watching the Quidditch match (like predicted) and the common room would be completely empty, giving Mari access to her dorm without questions. 

Of course, her blue haired knight in shining armour was waiting just outside the common room.

Engaging in leisurely conversation with a couple of the portraits, Kanan seemed rather content. Her arms were carefully folded across her chest and a light blush lit up her cheeks.

As Mari got closer, she picked up a little of the conversation.

"You'll be caught one of these days, Kanan! You'll be in a lot of trouble if you are! And that girl will be too!" A pompous elderly man from a painting called down to Kanan. She just replied with a nod and a slight smirk which slowed her teeth- an expression that Mari found ever so sexy.

"Kanan!" Mari made her presence known and picked up her walking speed towards her partner.

Kanan's face lit up in delight when she saw Mari, then she stepped forward to greet her.

Launching herself in Kanan's soft embrace, Mari smiled contently. 

"What took you so long? I was starting to think you were going to bail on me..." Kanan murmured gently. Mari pulled her head out from between Kanan voluptuous breasts and touched noses with her.

"You known I would never..." Mari read Kanan's teasing grin and squeezed her butt playfully.

Turning to the Fat Lady's portrait, Mari released Kanan and leaned in to whisper the password.

Letting Kanan into and know the location of the Gryffindor common room was already breaking major school rules; Mari decided that actually letting her know the password was pushing it.

But it didn't bother her too much.

After a few scolding words about letting strangers into the common room, the portrait swung open and Mari skipped inside, inviting Kanan in after her. Kanan followed at her own pace.

The warmth from the fire immediately hit the two lovers, and they each shed a layer: Mari removed her cardigan while Kanan pulled her sweater over her head. 

As always, the Gryffindor common room was warm and homely. Few papers and books were scattered across the tables, and some items of clothing were left lying around too. It reminded Kanan of her living room back home.

Wanting to get lost in her memories of home a little more, Kanan stepped towards the fire. 

It's flames licked against the edges of its cage, and the heat emitting from it was a desperate plea to be set free. 

Another warm sensation wrapped itself around Kanan's waist, and then something else burrowed into Kanan's neck. 

Kanan turned her head a gently pressed her lips against Mari's. They were soft and fluffy, like little squishy marshmallows. Mari kissed back, bringing a lot more force into the kiss.

Kanan then became aware of Mari's presence elsewhere on her body. One of the hands around her waist was sliding up, under Kanan's shirt, beneath her bra, to the ultimate prize: Kanan's breasts.

Mari ruffled Kanan's uniform to get better access to her lovers neck, and she began to suck gently.

"Mari..." Kanan sounded breathy when she said that, "Don't mark me... too much... Else Dia will see when I change..." 

Mari didn't seem to take the warning on board, and instead sucked more determinedly.

In Mari's right hand, Kanan's breast became a little harder, and her nipples stiffened as Mari continued to toy with her lovers body. 

Pleasure shot through Kanan's body as her stiff tips were pinched lightly.

In a low tone, Kanan moaned.

A deep moan that got Mari's panties in a twist and turned her on instantly.

"Oh Mari..." Kanan half whispered, half moaned. 

Despite hardly into their activity, the two girls were sweating quite heavily. The effect of the roasting fire was very prominent. 

Stepping back slightly to keep away from the flames, Mari shuffled her hands around on Kanan's body, her left hand now trailed downwards, and danced on Kanan's shapely hips. 

With one hand, Mari expertly unbuttoned Kanan's trousers, and pulled her fly down.

"What colour panties do you have on Kanan?" Mari asked energetically, grinning from ear to ear.

"... B-Blue..." Kanan faltered slightly in her answer.

"Are they the cute ones with orcas on them?" Mari squealed excitedly, trying to catch a glimpse. Kanan nodded.

The colour of the panties now forgotten, Mari pushed past the thin layer to find herself with a small patch of blue pubic hair. Pedicured nails tickled and lightly pulled the short crop of hair, but then dipped lower to push against Kanan's narrow slit.

Kanan's knees buckled and she was thrown off balance, leaning heavily on Mari. 

"Kanaaaaaaannnnn..." Mari purred, struggling to hoist the blue haired girl into her arms while keeping one hand in her pants. 

After a minute of struggling, Mari lay Kanan down on the couch, a little way from the fire.

Hair disheveled, cheeks bright red, sweating like crazy, Kanan looked picture perfect as she lay beneath Mari, her blue locks spread across the leather of the couch.

Kanan gave Mari a lustful grin, and pawed at the hand (which wasn't her own) that invaded her pants. 

"What do you want Kanan?" Mari smirked, and slowly began to withdraw her fingers.

Pouting, Kanan pushed Mari's hand back in, and weakly thrust her hips against it in an attempt at getting some pleasure.

"I want you to finger me Mari," Kanan didn't really care about how blunt she was- at this point she was getting desperate to get started. 

Mari smiled happily at that comment and pulled Kanan's trousers completely down joyfully, then slung the trousers over the back of the couch. 

With Kanan's panties however, she wasn't as gentle. She ripped them down Kanan's legs and tossed them behind her.

Neither girl cared at that point. 

Mari sat herself between Kanan's spread legs, and pushed two fingers hurriedly into her lovers tight entrance. The effect was immediate.

Kanan's legs tense up and her eyes became more closed.

"Mari... you're so good..."

"We've hardly started yet Kanan! Save your praises until after I bring you to climax!" Mari winked, then brought her fingers out of Kanan, only to slam them back in again. 

Once the two had settled into a rhythm, (Kanan's hips thrusting into Mari's fingers when we they reentered, as this had maximum pleasure), Mari leaned down and forcefully pushed her tongue deep into Kanan's mouth, muffling her moans and groans. 

Kanan's body became hotter beneath Mari's and they seemed to be stuck together with sweat as they made sweet love between them. 

Kanan's legs tensed around Mari's body, and the blonde knew that her partner was close. Biting and sucking on the already swollen lips of Kanan, Mari brought one of her hands up to playfully fondle the round orb of softness attached to her lovers chest.

One flick of her clit, and a twist of the nipples was enough to send Kanan over the edge.

Softly moaning into Mari's mouth as she did so, Kanan reached her climax, and arched her back as her juices rushed into Mari's hand and across the seat of the couch. 

Slowing her thrusts, Mari let Kanan ride out her orgasm while glancing over the now sticky couch. But the fire in Mari's loins was heating up. 

After lying still for what seemed like hours to Mari, Kanan finally sat up. 

"KananKananKananKananKananKanan!!" Mari squealed, pulling said girl to her feet and dragging her across the room.

"My turn!!" 

On their way up the stairs, between them they removed the remainder of Kanan's clothes, (which consisted of her partially unbuttoned shirt and her large bra), and Mari whole outfit. 

By the time they had made it to Mari's bed, they were completely naked, save for Mari's knee socks. 

Kanan pinned Mari against the headboard with a smirk, while Mari smiled happily.

"Are you going to give it to me Kanan?" Mari said, in English. Kanan didn't understand a lot of English, but she knew the correct response to this question.

"Yes." 

Starting with her upper body, Kanan started to suck and nibble on Mari's soft breasts. Her nipples were peaked and goosebumps from the cold air were prominent on her round, soft orbs.

Unlike Kanan, Mari was very responsive and loud. With each lick and bite she was letting out gasps and moans, although starting soft, the two knew they would build up and become much louder.

The young lovers were grateful that nobody was around, because they would definitely be heard if Mari was getting off.

A hand took over from Kanan's moist mouth, and pinched Mari's nipples harshly- the way she liked it.

"Kanan-!" Mari rasped, her fingers taking through Kanan's hair, pulling it lose from its tie. As Kanan's tongue made its way down Mari's body, it dipped into her shallow navel, and continued us journey downwards, to them nip on Mari's womanly hips.

Mari's frenzied hips were rutting despite Kanan only just reaching her treasured area. She spread her legs wide and offered herself fully to her lover.

Eagerly, Kanan thrust her tongue towards Mari's flower, her burning core, and parted her lips using her fingers.

Delving her tongue straight in, Kanan was of course no stranger to eating Mari out. Her experienced mouth lapped hungrily at the hot pink flesh in front of her, savouring Mari's taste mixed with the slight saltiness of her sweat.

Mari raggedly mewled as Kanan pleasured her; red, angry scratch marks were deeply embedded on Kanan's back.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Kanan! Fucking FUCK! Right there!"

The words only egged Kanan on more, and she frantically sped up her movements, but now she allowed one hand to come and offer further assistance. 

Mari's world was slipping sideways, as a white light was blinding across her vision. 

One flick on Mari's clit, and it was all over.

The fire that had pooled in Mari's   
abdomen finally rippled through her whole body.

Crying and screaming out as she came, Mari threw her head back, -and pushed herself further onto Kanan's face.

Juices flowed like a river onto the blue haired girl, who happily licked up all she could as aftershocks rippled through Mari's body.

Dazed and intoxicated, Kanan crawled up to get her rightful place beside Mari, then wrapped two arms lovingly around her waist. 

Mari was still breathing heavily, and gasping a slight bit, but she twisted around to engage in a lip lock with her beautiful, yet sweaty girlfriend.

Kanan pushed back into the kiss.

Moments passed, then they separated.

"I wish every day was like this..." Kanan said wishfully, toying with Mari's hand in her own.

Mari murmured in reply and squeezed Kanan's hand lovingly.

There was the sound of cheers in the far distance.

"Looks like the match is over..." 

"Better get dressed then Kanan!" Mari cheered, rolling over.

Kanan sighed.

"I wish we didn't have to sneak around all the time. I'm too tired to go back to my dorm," playfully, Kanan tickled Mari before continuing, "Next time, its MY bedroom!" 

"Fine fine!" Mari squealed between bursts of laughter, "you win!"

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: When getting dressed again, they can't find Kanan's panties anywhere, and with limited time she ends up going commando back to her dorm.


End file.
